


Dean Purrr....

by Nataelex32



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat Dean Winchester, Drunk Sam Winchester, M/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: Dean gets turned in to a cat. Sam and Castiel are trying to figure out how to turn him back. Sam gets frustrated and drinks.





	Dean Purrr....

Dean had been turned in to a light brown tabby cat. Sam and Castiel had been working tirelessly to find a solution and turn Dean back. After several dead ends, Sam was getting frustrated and took a break. He dranks a few drinks and was feeling the effect. He hadn't eaten anything to keep working, so a few bottles were all it took. Sam found Dean curled up on their couch on a blanket. 

Sam suppressed a laugh as he wrapped the blanket around his cat-brother. Dean woke up and looked up at his sill human brother with green eyes. 

"You're my Dean-purrrrreeedo." He slurred.

Dean flattened his ears and hissed. He struggled against the blanket and gave up. 

The rest of the week Dean would curl up in Sam or Castiel's lap. He was nearly thrown across the room when Sam got tired of him waling over the keyboard of his laptop and got hair in-between the keys.

A week later the spell was broken and Dean was back to normal.

"I am not your purredo." Dean spat as he narrowly missed hitting Sam on the back.


End file.
